


Chakotay's Competition

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Chakotay has a specific turn-on





	Chakotay's Competition

“How does it feel?” 

“He’s so thick--God, he’s so muscular--”

Chakotay stared intently at his wife’s rippling breasts as she lay helplessly on all fours and Tom Paris pumped his cock into her slick asshole. At the sight of Kathryn’s mouth popped open, a quiet moan escaping her spit-coated lips after an especially ferocious thrust from Tom, Chakotay slid his hand over his cock and began to tug back and forth, the black hairs over his balls becoming damp with sweat and glistening with pre-come.

“You’re going to really--have to---Oh my god--” began Kathryn, pausing when Tom’s cock shoved fully buried itself between the soft flesh of her butt cheeks. “You’re going to really have to prove yourself soon--oh god--”

“Come on, first officer! Your pilot is fucking your wife! You’ve got to feel like shit now!”

Chakotay grinned, his erection bulging harder in the clenched grip of his dirty hands as he noticed the white marks on Kathryn’s neck where Tom was holding onto her, the sweat on her forehead dripping over her flushed cheeks, the wide-open alertness in her sharp green eyes, the smack of skin against skin resounding from Tom’s pounding on her ass, the blur between her legs as Kathryn’s right hand darted down to her clitoris and began rubbing in rapid, frantic circles, just the way she would when she had Chakotay stuffed between her legs--

“He’s so much better than you!” she yelled, grinning at the increased speed with which Chakotay jerked himself off, harder and harder from the jealousy of seeing his wife taken like this.

Panting over Kathryn’s neck with exhaustion, Tom slid his cock out of Kathryn with a sway of his hips, turned her around so she was on her knees in front of his standing figure next to the bed, and squirted his cum over her face, exhaling in relief and smiling as he held her hands and guided them over her face, smearing his seed on her cheeks and into her hair like shampoo. The pair looked over at Chakotay, who stood up and ran over to Kathryn’s face just in time to spray ejaculate into her open mouth, removing his member from her lips with a trail of cum and spit connecting his head to her tongue. 

Kathryn laughed and looked from man to man, resting her dazed eyes on Chakotay. 

“You’ll have to do more than that to impress me.”

Chakotay raised his eyebrows as she continued. 

“He’s giving you a run for your money, honey.”


End file.
